


Number Ten

by orphan_account



Series: Football ABO AU [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Despite equal rights movements, alphas still dominate the football pitch because of their physical superiority in general. But even the strongest alpha knows not to mess with the number ten player in every team, because only the fiercest omegas get to wear that jersey.aka the number ten omegas in football gather together while Neymar needs some dating advices.





	Number Ten

“Leooooooo!” Neymar whines loudly as he goes and sits down on the sofa next to the Argentine.

“What’s it this time?” Leo asks absentmindedly, not even sparing a look away from the screen as he plays FIFA with Eden. He’s just that competitive on and off the pitch. “If you get in trouble again for another stupid prank I’m not going to save you.”

“I don’t! Why do you always see me like a trouble teen?”

“You seem like the type, hon.” Eden bites his lips as he steals the ball from Leo’s winger and counter-attacks immediately.

“Am not. And it’s about James.”

Leo frowns in confusion, still manages to tackle Eden’s striker and sends the ball out of the field, “What James?”

“You mean Rodríguez?” Luka asks as he curls up in an armchair, watching Captain Tsubasa on his iPad. “He’s a great kid.”

“Yes! Him! And sweet and kind and freaking gentle!”

Leo puts down the controller as the whistle blows, the game ending in a frustrating draw, “That Bayern kid?”

“Ohhhh our little baby Neymar finally finds someone! Let me see!” Eden snatches Neymar’s phone from his hand, as swift and smooth as he’s on the pitch, “My God you’re stalking him on Instagram? All the way back to 2012?”

Neymar blushes at that, which is a rare occasion. 

Leo leans in and looks at the phone, “He’s cute. Why I don’t know that you’re seeing him?”

“Because I ain’t. We’re just texting alright!”

“More like awkward flirting.” Eden says as he scrolls through the messenger app. 

“Give me back my phone Hazard!” He takes it away from the Belgian’s hand and holds it against his chest protectively, looking away in embarrassment, “I don’t know how to tell him I like him.”

Eden rolls his eyes, “Just kiss him right on the lips the next time you see him.”

Luka looks up from his iPad, “It sounds a bit forward, maybe it would scare him off.” 

Neymar sticks his tongue out, “Not everyone’s as shameless as you Hazard!”

“What can I say, I see, I go, I conquer.” Eden winks at him, “Or are you going to wait for years before your first kiss like Lukita and his Welsh dragon?”

Luka blushes as he feels curious eyes on him, “Yeah, I kinda like him already back in Tottenham, but I didn’t think I have a chance. Then he’s following me all the way to Madrid…”

Neymar sighs, “You two are just so shy. I don’t think I can endure that much of sexual tension dancing around each other for so long.”

Leo asks, “Is James making a move? Alphas usually like to take control.”

Neymar pouts, “Sometimes. He’s asking me out here and there but doesn’t seem to go beyond that. Not even try to hold my hand.”

Eden frowns, “No candle-lit dinners? Flowers? Chocolate? Like how Ronaldo managed to steal our lion here like a proper gentleman?”

Leo rolls his eyes despite a fond smile full on display, “More like a dramatic diva.”

The door bell rings at that moment, and Eden jumps up excitedly, “Oh it must be Oli! Sorry guys got a date to go, come on let’s have a group hug! We omegas need to stick together!” He squeezes his arms tightly around the three of them before ruffling Neymar’s hair, “And you’re gonna be alright, yeah? Just remember to use protection.”

Eden dashes to the door and opens it, revealing his alpha with a wide grin. He returns the big smile and surges forward to greet him with a French kiss.

On the sofa Leo raises one of his eyebrows in surprise, while Luka blushes and averts his eyes and Neymar just yells, “At least close the door first, you hoe!”

Eden simply raises his middle finger at him and continues kissing until he’s out of breath. After they break apart he waves his “goodbye omegas!” and leaves with his fingers laced with Olivier’s.

When the door finally closes, Neymar snorts, “That maniac.”

Leo smiles as he sees the jealousy deep in his eyes despite all of his disguise. He reaches out and curls his fingers around the Brazilian’s elbow and says softly, “You know, every couple has their own way of getting together. You don’t have to copy any of us. And if he’s the one, you don’t have to do anything in particular and you’d eventually come to that point. Just be yourself and try not to think too much, yeah?”

“Okay, but I still feel nervous.” Neymar pouts and puts his head on Leo’s shoulder. 

Luka jumps off the armchair and walks towards the kitchen island, “Come on, let’s do something that will relax you a bit. Champagne?”

As they fill the glasses, Leo asks, “What should we toast to?”

Neymar holds his drink up, “To the sacred number ten!”

Luka and Leo laugh but comply nonetheless, “To the sacred number ten.”


End file.
